Death's Heir
by reddog24485
Summary: Due to a miss translation everyone thought uniting the Hallows made you Master of Death. But what it really did was make you Death's chosen Heir. Now Harry finds himself not only as the New Death, but as an unlikely ally to the Winchesters in their fight against the Darkness. Not Slash! Nothing against it, but it is not my brand of Whiskey.
1. The New Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **O, Death  
O, Death  
Won't you spare me over til another year  
Well what is this that I can't see  
With ice cold hands takin' hold of me  
Well I am death, none can excel  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell **

* * *

**Death's Heir.**

"How you feeling over there?" Dean asked as he drove the Impala.

"Like I've been shot by a Werewolf." Said Sam, with a roll of his eye's.

"Yeah, Well. We're almost to the bunker." Dean replied without taking his eye's of the road. "Then you can take some meds and hit the sack. Rest easy until to heal up good as new."

* * *

"Home sweet home." Dean mumbled, as he and Sam walked into the main area of the Bunker.

"I hear there is no place like it." Said a voice from behind them, that held a thick British accent. Both brothers spun around drawing their guns as they did so, and aiming at the voice.

Only to see that it was a man who appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. He had long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and emerald green eyes. Even odder still was the lighting shaped scare on his forehead. He was dressed like a biker, with a leather jacket, black shirt, fingerless gloves with ripped jeans and boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Snarled Dean. As on instinct both he and Sam moved further apart. So if the man attacked he would have to focus on one and leave himself vulnerable to the other.

"Relax." Said the stranger. "I just came here to talk, Not fight."

"Oh, and you won't be needing those." The man said, and with a lazy movement of his hand. Sam and Dean found themselves holding a Rubber Chicken and a large floppy dildo.

"Careful where you point that thing." Said the man with a smirk on his face. Looking at dean. "It might be loaded."

Dean threw down the sex toy with a cry of disgust. "That was my favorite gun!"

"Don't worry. You'll get it back before I leave." Said the man as he strolled up to a table and sat down. Both brothers watching him like a hawk, and not lowering their guards. They watched as with a snap of his fingers. A bottle of Whiskey and three glasses appeared on the table out of thin air. "Don't bother going for your knives, they wouldn't do you any good. And as I've said, I'm only here to talk."

Sam and Dean winced, as they had both been trying to stealthily reach for their knives.

"Come gentlemen. Have drank and we'll talk." Said the stranger. "Don't worry, it's only Whiskey, I promise."

When neither brother moved, the man rolled his eye's. "Or... you can attack me. Which I promise you is _not_ a smart move."

Reluctantly the brothers took their seats on the opposite side of the table. But neither move for the glass of whiskey that was offered to them. The man sighed. "Fine. Looks like I'll be drinking alone."

"Who are you?!" Dean asked again in a low growling voice.

"Straight to the point, I see." Answered, the man. "Alright. Let's just say that when you iced death. That I was next in line for the throne. I'm the New Death."

"The new Death?" Asked Sam.

"It speaks!" He exclaimed in mock surprise. "Yes, that's what I said. I'm the New Death."

"And we're just supposed to believe that-" Dean was cut off, when the room darkened, and the air grew cold, heavy, and oppressive. Before returning to normal just as suddenly as it came.

"So Mr. New Death." Said Dean quickly changing his tone. "Why are you... Gracing us with your presence?"

"Call me Grim." He said, as if their was some inside joke that only he got. "As for why I am here, it might have something to do with you killing my predecessor."

"Listen, about that. I-" Dean started nervously only to be cut off.

"And freeing the Darkness."

"We didn't kno-" Sam tried to say, only to be likewise cut off.

"And then then there is the little business of giving Lucifer the chance to escape his cage."

"But-" The bother both started to say. Only to be interrupted once again.

"You two have created quite the mess." Said Grim. Growing serious for the first time since appearing. "And a lot of my... Shall we say, _New Employees_ are calling for your heads."

"Yeah, we got that impression from one of them." Grumbled Dean. "Said She was going to 'Accidentally' throw us into something called the nothing."

"Oh, really?" Grim asked with a raised eyebrow. "And did she by chance have a name?"

"Billie, I think." Said Dean.

"We'll I take care of that. So don't over worry about it." Leaning back in his chair. He looked the two brothers over. "Now I'm willing to over look your hand in recent events. Provided, That you clean up your mess!"

"How?!" Asked Sam. "Without Cass, it's just the two of us. Everyone else we know is dead and gone. And Dean's no good against the Darkness."

"Wait a minute!" Said Dean with a small amount of hope in his voice. "Your Death, can't you stop her?"

"No. For two reasons" Answered Grim. "First. Do you know what would happen to the world if Amara and I were to tangle? No? Well let me enlighten you. It would make the Apocalypse look like a school yard scuffle. Nothing would be left. There is a reason God has not stepped in, gentlemen. A battle of Immortals is not something that would do anyone any favors."

"And second." He said glaring at the two Winchesters. "I was not the one who let her out! You broke it, so you fix it!"

"Okay, Maybe you could loan us your scythe and we could off her." Suggested Dean. Only to receive a death glare.

"Yes, because you've proven yourself oh so trust worthy with it before." He said staring hard at Dean. "Sorry but no."

"Well is there anything you can do to help us?" Asked Sam. "Because we're struggling to come up with something here."

"There might be something I can do." He said slowly. "But I will warn you, this is a one time thing. So don't ever ask it of me again."

"Well, what is it?" The elder Winchester asked.

"I will send you some help." He answered. "So don't freak out, when they get here. And I might have a solution to getting your Guardian Angel back."

"You can help us get back, Cas?!" Dean asked in excitement.

"I can point you in the right direction." Said Grim. "If you want to draw Lucy out of his Cas suit. You are going to have to give him a better suit to put on. And what is the one Suit he has always wanted?"

"Me." Said Sam, understanding. "If I offer myself he'll leave, Cas."

"What?! No! Absolutely not!" Exclaimed Dean.

"Yes and No." Grim said ignoring Dean. "While you are his chosen vessel, and would allow him to use more of his power. The fact remains that the last time he put you on, you got him thrown back in his cage. So I don't think he'll be so eager to hop back on the Sam train."

"So then what was to point of bringing up?" Asked Sam.

"I swear, you Hunters." Grim said with a roll of his eyes. "For people who deal with the Supernatural day in and day out. You sure do have a hard time thinking outside the box."

He snapped his fingers and two books landed on the table. "From my own collection. I will loan them out to you. If you two hope to beat the Darkness, you had better start to learn to think creatively."

With that he pushed away from the table and stood up. "Now gentlemen, If you'll excuse me. A fat lard of a man in Little Whinging is about to have a heart attack, and I plan to Reap that soul personally. Give you one guess where _he_ is going to spend his afterlife."

With a wave of his hand, a pale gray Harley Low Rider appeared out of thin air. Climbing on, he looked back at the brothers. "The first member of you new team, will be arriving in a day or two. So I would advise setting up some rooms. Oh and keep the Whiskey."

With that he revved the motorcycle and both he and it disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other, before both picking up their glasses and downing the continents. Each having the same thought. That their lives were _so_ messed up.

* * *

 **(A.N) Just a little something I thought up. What do you think of Harry as Death? Don't be afraid to let me know.**

 **Reddog24485.**


	2. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **All our times have come**

 **Here, but now they're gone**

 **Seasons don't fear the reaper**

 **Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain**

* * *

 **Death's Heir: Don't Fear the Reaper.**

Most everyone is aware of the three main Spiritual Realms. Heaven, home of the angels. Where the good go to spend their eternity in peace. Hell, home of the Demons. Where the wicked are sent to be punished for their deeds. And lastly, Purgatory. Where the souls of monsters are locked away, so as to no longer bother the living.

But unknown to most, there is a fourth realm. The Realm of Death. It is so unknown because few save for Death's own Reapers would wish to go there. After all, who in their right mind would want to be near Death?

You would think that Death's Realm would be a place full of Death and Decay. But you would be woefully wrong. For you see, Death is a natural part of life. And so, Death surrounds himself with life. For only those who have known Death can truly appreciate the beauty of life.

Indeed, Death's Realm is a beauty to behold. It is a place of rolling hills and lush forests. Of flowing rivers, and blue seas. A place where all the creatures that once walked the earth, but walk it no more inhabit. From the mighty T-Rex, to the Dodo Bird. In the center of this realm lies a large town surrounded by an even larger wall. The town aptly named Reaper Town, is the home of all Reapers. In the center of Reaper Town, Is the home of Death himself. It is a large castle made of pure black polished obsidian.

Inside that castle in a room full of books, we find a man named Harry James Potter. Or as he is known now, Death! And currently he is playing a game of Chess, with a new friend.

"Checkmate!" cried his opponent in triumph, only to be on the receiving end of one of Death's signature glares.

"You cheated!" He said with distaste.

"I would never!" Said his opponent, in mock indignation. "What could make you accuse me of such?!"

"Well, you _are_ the Trickster." Said Harry dryly. Watching his new friends face adopt a mischievous smirk.

"Guilty." He said happily. "Of _that_ at least. But I didn't cheat, you just suck at Chess."

This caused Harry to grumble. He didn't suck at chess, he just had the unfortunate luck of always playing people who were better than him at it. Ron, Dumbledore, Dumbledore's Portrait, Ginny, Hermione, Hermione's cat... Okay, so maybe he did suck at chess. But he had other talents. How many people can say they out flew a dragon? Very few if any, he was certain. At least in his world. Of course his world was surprisingly simplistic, compared to the one he was currently trying to save.

Which now that he was thinking on it. "You know, Gabriel. I met with the Winchesters earlier."

"Oh?" Said the Archangel. "And how are my two favorite punchlines doing?"

"They're about neck deep in it. If I'm honest." Said Harry as he vanished the Chess set.

"They usually are." Said Gabriel, almost fondly. "Those two have a knack for finding themselves in the worst situations. And yet still mange to come out on top."

"Yes, but they're going to need a lot of help with this one." Said Harry, looking pointedly at the Archangel.

Gabriel rolled his eye's at the man who had only up until recently been mortal, all be it a powerful one. "This isn't going to be a 'You should take responsibility, Gabriel' speech is it? Because I got to say, I've been getting enough of them from dear old dad over there." He said gesturing with his head to a man who was setting in a chair reading a book.

"Well, you should." Said the man. "Heaven needs a strong leader."

"Then you should do it." Said Gabriel. As the man joined them at the table.

"It is not my time to return yet." the man replied. "Soon, but not yet. It has to be you."

"He's right, you know." Said Harry. "Michael is locked up, Raphael is dead, and lets not even get started on Lucifer. Until Chuck over there is ready to go home, you're the only one who can do it."

"Why would I even want to lead that big bunch of stiffs?!" Said Gabriel, not liking being ganged up on. "Not a one of them has a ounce of humor!"

"They've been decimated! They are scared, confused, and leaderless!" Said Chuck forcefully. "Now I _will_ return soon, but until I do. I need _you_ to prepare them! If we do end up having to fight my sister, they need to be ready!"

"Fine! Fine, I'll return to Heaven and take charge." Said Gabriel. His face making clear he did not want to.  
"Good, I'll go with you." Said Harry. "There are somethings in Heaven that I need to take care of."

Gabriel looked like he was about to ask something but before he could, there came a knock at the Library door.

"You summoned me, Sir?" Asked a Reaper, in the form of a women of African American decent.

"Ah, Yes. Billie, just the one I wanted to see." Said Harry with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "I need you to come with me."

"Where too, Sir?" She asked.

"To the Nothing." Replied Harry. "I'm going to 'Accidentally' throw you in!"

At this statement the Reaper Billie's eyes widened in fear, as she took a step back. "Sir, I can explain-"

"Shut it!" Snapped Harry. The air grew cold and thick, as his form began to shift and change. He grew to over seven feet tall, the flesh of his body disappeared leaving only white bone. His emerald green eyes were replaced with unholy green fire. His biker outfit shifted into a black cloak with chest plate armor and shoulder pauldrons. Two large black feathery wings sprouted from his back. And in his hand was a great sword, with a hilt made of ruby red bone, and a white skull pommel. It's blade was alight with black fire.

" **Allow me to make one thing perfectly clear to you!"** Said Harry to the cowering Reaper, his voice having deepened menacingly. **"Our job, is to escort souls unto their final destination! We do NOT decide which destination that will be! Do I make myself CLEAR?!"**

"Y-Yes Sir!" She stuttered.

" **Good!"** Said Harry. **"Spread the word to the others. And let them know that any Reaper that goes Rogue, will face my wraith! The old Death may have put up with it, but I will not! Now leave!"**

Harry watched as she bolted from the room, before his form shifted back to how it was, and the atmosphere lightened.

"Sorry you two had to witness that." He said turning to his two guests.

"Trouble at work?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah." answered Harry. "Some of them are having trouble adjusting to the change in leadership. I'm having to let them know what I will and won't tolerate."

"Well." Said Gabriel breaking the silence that had descended upon the room. "You ready to go cause a stir at the Pearly Gates?"

Harry looked at Gabriel and started to chuckle which soon evolved to full blown laughter. As the two of them showing up in Heaven out of the blue was most defiantly going to cause a ruckus.

"Yes, lets." He said. And with that the two of them disappeared in a flutter of wings.

As he sat in the library by himself, Chuck couldn't help but think that this would make a good story. But what to name it?

* * *

"Find anything?" Dean asked Sam. Having recovered from the surprise visit they had the day before. They had both sat down to read the books that Grim had left them. Hoping to find the key to saving Cas.

"Far as I can tell it's a book of Alchemy." Answered Sam. "I'm talking _real_ Alchemy. Like Philosophers Stone, Alchemy. But I've yet to come across a way to free Cas in here. What about you?"

"This book seems to be about Magically Binding Contracts." Answered Dean. "Let me tell you from what I've read. You really do not want to break one of these. Now if we could only get Amara and Lucifer to sign one of these and break it. Our problems will be solved."

"Yeah, not fucking likely." Mumbled Sam.

"Yeah, I know. There's a better chance of it raining women." Replied Dean. Suddenly a bright light filled the room, and something heavy fell on top of him. Causing his chair to break, and taking him to the floor.

"Oww." Groaned Dean. Trying to shake the cobwebs from his head, only to hear a groan coming from what landed on him. Turning his head to see what hit him, he was stunded to see a mop of Red hair and a very familiar face.

"Charlie?!"

* * *

 **(A.N) Uh-Oh, Cliff hanger. Okay be honest. How many of you saw that coming? Anyways. I just wanted to say thank you for the overwhelming response this story is getting. I didn't think I would get this many readers so quickly. I promise the coming chapters will be longer. But I just wanted to type this one out quickly. Well, don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading.**

 **Reddog24485**

 **P.S. Sorry for any Grammatical errors. I don't have a beta.**


End file.
